


This Was Joy

by fitofpique



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitofpique/pseuds/fitofpique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom figured two could play at this game. Not that Dom had a clue what the game was, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. And that glint in Billy's sparkly green eyes and the smirk on his deceptively innocent looking lips was definitely a challenge. Well, it probably was. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Joy

Between the singing, the dancing, and the laughing, Dom felt as though his lungs would burst from lack of air. And when he looked up from his hairy feet and into Billy's face, he thought for an instant that his heart would burst, too, from an excess of happiness.

Dom thought that it was quite possible that there was nowhere else he’d rather be. How often was a bloke lucky enough to feel that way? Not too bloody often, he'd wager. 

He hooked his arm through Billy's again and they danced in the other direction, tripping over one another's ridiculous hobbit feet, which sent Billy into gales of slightly hysterical laughter. And when Billy laughed, there was nothing for it but to join him. 

You'd think there was real ale in their flagons the way they were stumbling and giggling, clutching at each other to stay upright. They couldn't get the bloody lyrics of the song right if their lives depended on it, and Dom was deliberately messing it up now to keep Billy in stitches. 

_You can kiss my fancy arse  
I'm the gayest of the hobbits ..._

Billy was bent over, his hand hooked in the waistband of Merry’s short pants, trying in vain to keep his balance, and Dom was draped over his shoulder, dripping water from his mug onto Billy's back and all over the table. And all the sudden, their feet weren’t under them anymore. They were falling – hurtling really – toward the floor. Thank God they were only rehearsing, just the two of them. Merry and Pippin were supposed to be jolly and a bit squiffy in the scene, but Dom doubted that Peter would approve of them getting so worked up that they fell off the cunting table. 

Dom's arse didn't much approve of it either. Nor the back of his head. But a couple of the other bits of him didn't seem to mind that Billy was now sprawled on top of him. His neck, moist with Billy's hot breath and shivery with the touch of his lips. And his chest, pressed tightly against Billy's. And it was probably best not to even think about his hips, which were snugged up quite ... intimately with Billy's pelvis. Those bits seemed to think this turn of events was a bit of alright.

Neither of them was laughing anymore. Billy lifted his head, a concerned expression on his face. He slipped a hand under Dom's head, fingers tangling in Merry's hobbit curls, and gently ran his palm down to the nape of Dom's neck. Checking for a bump, Dom guessed. 

"Alright, Dommie?" Billy shifted his body back a little further, pressing himself even more tightly against the part of Dom's body that was suddenly the source of a great deal of tension. Dom stifled a groan and tried to press his arse into the unforgiving cement floor. It wouldn't do to let Billy see, or feel, rather, how this situation was affecting him. Because in spite of Dom’s heretofore mostly innocent mate-type feelings for Billy, having him so close, face-to-face, groin-to-groin, was making Dom think impure thoughts. 

He did his best to ignore them.

"Right as rain, Billy my lad. You?" But it came out sounding breathless and not a little husky. Oh God. That was his fucking _bedroom_ voice! Dom tried to convince his brain to think normal thoughts, but it was having none of that. It suggested leaning up and sucking on Billy's flushed throat. 

Billy cleared the throat in question an instant later, before Dom even had time to decide whether to take his brain's suggestion.

"You sure, Dommie? You seem a bit ... out of sorts." 

Billy cocked his head at him and smiled. It wasn’t a smile that Dom recognized. It was actually quite smug. And if the smartarse bastard didn’t follow it up with a small but unmistakable thrust of his hips. The cheek! It wasn’t Dom’s fault their compromising position was giving his body notions. And he didn’t see Billy leaping up and storming off in a resolutely heterosexual huff. In fact, Billy’s body seemed to be responding in much the same way Dom’s was.

And so, Dom figured, two could play at this game. Not that Dom had a clue what the game was – this was uncharted territory – but he was never one to back down from a challenge. And that glint in Billy's sparkly green eyes and the smirk on his deceptively innocent looking lips was definitely a challenge. Well, it probably was. Maybe. 

The uncertainty pissed Dom off, so he decided to hell with it all. He was going to do what he liked. 

"Nope. Not out of sorts at all, mate. Never been better, in fact." And with that, he thrust up, a belligerent expression on his face. 

Billy just smiled down at him like the cat that got the cream.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that, my Dominic.” And Billy _looked_ happy. Happy and also … sexy? Or maybe turned on? And then suddenly Dom couldn’t see him clearly. His face, Billy’s dear face, was blurred and indistinct, and Dom had an instant to worry that he’d hit his head harder than he’d thought before he felt hot lips press against his. 

_Ohhhhhh._

Billy fingers were wrapped tightly around Dom’s neck, cradling his head, and his mouth was pressed firmly against Dom’s, waiting, it seemed, for Dom to decide if he was going to follow Billy’s lead. And it was just like when Billy laughed; there was nothing Dom could do but join him. So he slid an arm around Billy’s shoulders, pulled him close, and kissed him until his lips were numb with it. Until every nerve ending in his body was singing out _yes yes yes_. 

And when Billy looked down at him with his sweet eyes and a slightly dumb-founded smile, Dom was overwhelmed. And he was _sure_ now that there was nowhere else he’d rather be. No one else he’d rather be with. 

This was joy.


End file.
